


Desert Heat

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 7</p>
<p>Sousuke visits Rin's kingdom and meets the incredibly beautiful Commander of his military, Rei, who also happens to be his lover. They invite Sousuke into their routine for a night. Splash Free AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> thREESOME DAY yEA i fuckin love splash free, and it makes me sad that sousuke wasn’t in it and never had a canon design, but [i found a really good one in the splash free tag on tumblr](http://aku-usagi.tumblr.com/post/108388106063/hello-first-of-all-i-have-to-say-how-much-i), so I went with that one. Also, I didn’t expect this to be such a long fic… I was originally thinking it would be around 2500 words, but the final word count is over 5500 yikes. I also included one of my grossest kinks in this fic woops

The scorching desert sun beat down a ruthless heat over the palace. There was only one refuge from the parching heat - the desert twilight. Rei was thankful for the break every night, but this night was proving just as hot as the day, albeit the sources of this heat were much different from the sun.

 

\------

_Two days earlier..._

\--

"Nitori?"

Aiichirou stood stock straight in front of his prince's throne. "Yes, Prince Rin?"

"Prepare the guest chambers. We have a neighbouring prince visiting the city the day after next, and I will be providing him with lodgings." The prince waved his hand. "Make it perfect, I'm counting on you."

Aiichirou bowed deeply to his prince. "Fear not, Prince Rin, leave everything to me. I will not disappoint you."

Rin gave a curt nod. "See that you don't. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Prince Rin." Aiichirou turned quickly and swept toward the door, eager to please as ever.

Rin's eyes widened in alarm, remembering something more he needed from his servant. "Nitori, one more thing."

The younger boy stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face the prince once more. "Yes, Prince Rin?"

"Bring Commander Ryuugazaki here post haste. I must speak with him regarding important matters."

Aiichirou nodded quickly and bowed his head as he left the chamber.

 

\--

A few minutes later, Aiichirou returned to the throne room leading the commander of the royal military. Rei bowed upon entering the room and leaned his rifle up beside the door.

"Thank you Nitori. You may continue with your preparations of the guest chamber." Rin instructed, holding stern eye contact with his young servant.

"As you wish, Prince Rin." He bowed and left the two alone, closing the great door behind him, lingering outside to listen for a moment before moving down the corridor away from the throne room.

"You desired my presence, Prince Rin? How may I serve you?" Typical Rei - always so formal.

Rin smirked and stood from his throne, descending the few steps down the platform to the warm marble floor. His robes fanned softly out behind him as he crossed the distance to his commander.

The temperature inside the palace never rose quite as high as outside, and Rei cherished the moments that he got to come inside at midday. He watched Rin approach, trying to gauge his motives. In a moment, the prince stood directly before him, and the scent of rose water wafted into his nose. Rei inhaled deeply, the aroma pleasing and familiar.

Rin chuckled and grazed his fingers down Rei's cheek and under his chin, the light caress drawing him ever closer. Rin grasped the back of Rei's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He threaded his other arm around Rei's waist, fingers pushing up underneath his violet uniform vest to skitter across his bare back.

Rei ran his palms up his prince's chest and gripped tightly to the front of his robes as he returned Rin's kiss with fervor. 

After a moment, Rin broke away. "While I'd love to continue this here, it's actually not why I summoned you into the palace." the prince stated.

Rei raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that so? That's the usual reason you call for me." The snark in his voice did not go unnoticed by Rin.

"True, but today is a little different. My old friend and colleague Sousuke Yamazaki is coming to visit me. He's the prince of the neighbouring kingdom. I'd like you to meet him." Rin gave a sly smirk. "I'm sure you'll like him and vice versa."

Rei tensed. "I suppose if we get along, you'd like me to entertain him?" Rei knew much of Rin's carnal desires; there truly wasn't much that surprised him anymore.

Rin took hold of his hips again. "Actually, I was thinking we could entertain him together." he purred.

Rei was taken aback, his eyes wide. "Us three? But he's your friend. Wouldn't that be awkward for you?"

Chuckling, the prince pushed his fingers under the sash around Rei's waist, stroking the bare skin of his hip. "Maybe us entertaining him wasn't the proper wording. Maybe I should have said that we'll be entertaining you."

Rei flushed, face hot as the desert outside. "B-But Prince Rin, you two are the nobles, you shouldn't be working to please someone like me. It's impro-"

Rin laid a hand over Rei's lips. "Commander Ryuugazaki, I will hear no objections." The prince's tone of voice conveyed his intentions perfectly; he used Rei's title as commander in very few situations. "You will be pleased, and you will never know pleasure such as this again."

Rei had no choice but to surrender to his prince, though he was not at all disappointed. He nodded as Rin removed his hand from Rei's lips. "Yes, Prince Rin."

 

\-----

 

That was how Rei ended up here, on display for two sets of hungry eyes.

"Your descriptions of him were lacking and inadequate, Rin." Sousuke's low voice sent shivers down Rei's spine.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I said something like 'Such beauty surely cannot be expressed in words.' in my letters."

He stood before Rin and Sousuke, feeling every bit like a piece of meat at the market. He shifted his weight between his feet and flushed, looking down at the shining marble floor.

"Rin, he doesn't seem very happy about this. Maybe we should forget it."

"He's just nervous; we've never had a third participant before."

Rei spoke up suddenly. "It's true, Prince Sousuke." He took a deep breath, regaining his courage. "While I have been intimate with Prince Rin many times, this will be my first time with more than one partner. Please forgive my inexperience, Prince Sousuke."

Sousuke's eyebrows rose in curiosity. He turned to Rin, laughing quietly. "Why is he so formal? Did you train him to talk to you like that, or does he just do it because you're the prince?"

Rin shrugged. "He's always been like that. He is the commander of my army, so being diplomatic and well-spoken is a desirable trait."

Sousuke jumped, turning to look at Rei, then back to Rin. "He's your military commander and your lover?"

"Yes, so?"

"In my kingdom, that's frowned upon."

"It is here as well, but it's not like we go out in public acting intimately." Rin waved his hand toward Sousuke. "No one will find out, and if they do, they can't really do anything about it because I'm the prince. I hold all the power. No one will go against me."

"But people could ostracize him because of it. What if they think he got the position as commander because he's your lover?"

"Nonsense!"

"Nonsense."

They spoke simultaneously. Rei was scowling, his face pink with anger, but Rin wasn't worried. He was the very picture of relaxation.

"I'm a perfectly capable commander!" Rei clenched his fist, bringing it to his chest. "I worked tirelessly to reach this position!"

Rin held out his arm between Rei and Sousuke. "Hey, calm down, Rei. Do I need to remind you that Sousuke is a visiting noble?"

He backed down instantly, his cheeks flushing. "Ah, I beg your forgiveness, Prince Sousuke!" he said, bowing low to the prince and holding the position. "I got carried away!"

"It's quite alright." He laid a hand on Rei's shoulder. "I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry for my insensitivity. It's just," He glanced at Rin for a second. "Rin seems to like you a lot, and I don't know if I could deal with him if he lost you." Rei's eyes snapped open, but his bow hid his face from Sousuke and Rin. "He talks about you all the time in his letters."

Rei turned his head quickly to Rin and saw the embarrassment on his face, his eyes focused anywhere but Rei.

"Is that true, Rin?" Rei whispered, shrugging Sousuke's hand from his shoulder and standing before his prince, taking one hand in his own.

Rin rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, I may have written a lot about you. I care about you a lot." Rin brushed his fingers over Rei's cheek and flashed and uncharacteristically gentle smile. "You care for me as well as the kingdom. You're perfect." He reached up to pull the turban from Rei's head, tossing it to the floor and letting his blue hair fall loose. His other arm wound around Rei's waist and rested on his lower back.

Rei melted into the embrace, allowing Rin to hold him while he kissed up the prince's neck toward his lips. Their hands fumbled across layers of rich fabric, searching for the quickest way in. Rei pushed the long black robe off Rin's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. There were times when they couldn't wait any longer and would simply use the pile of fabric on the floor as their bed. Rin shed his turban as well and threw it to rest next to Rei's.

There was a loud grunting noise from next to them, and they looked up to see Sousuke clearing his throat in an attempt to be noticed.

"Oh Sousuke, I almost forgot about you."

"I can see that."

Rin turned back to Rei, an adoring smile on his face. "What is your answer, Rei? Do you want this to happen with Sousuke? If you refuse, I'll send him to my chambers, and we'll have this guest room all to ourselves."

Rei shook his head quickly. "No, I want to experience this." He undid the sash around Rin's waist. "I want to do this for you."

"Nonsense, Rei," He waved Sousuke over. "we're doing this for you."

Rei blushed as Rin beckoned Sousuke closer. "I'd really like that, Rin." He shifted his gaze to Sousuke, a coy look in his eyes. "Please, Prince Sousuke, don't be afraid to touch me."

Suddenly, a strong hand rested upon his shoulder, and a hard body pressed up against his back, pinning him between the two nobles. Rei discarded the sash from around Rin's waist, and it fluttered silently to the floor, resting in the pile of previously-shed clothing.

Rin removed Rei's glasses as he licked down his commander's neck, and Sousuke circled his arms around Rei's chest and slid his hands along his muscles. Strong fingers brushed over his nipples, and he shuddered in pleasure.

Rin smirked against Rei's neck; he knew well how sensitive his nipples were. "Sousuke, keep doing that, he'll be a mewling mess before long." he growled as his skilled hands shed Rei of his uniform vest with ease.

Sousuke's soft lips touched Rei's neck, leaving hot trails along his skin. "Do you like having your nipples played with, Rei?" He breathed warm air across Rei's tanned flesh and pinched the hard buds between his fingers.

A sharp inhale was all Rei with could manage. He clutched Rin's robes as he rocked his hips against his prince's thigh. His arousal was becoming uncomfortable as his moans grew in volume.

"Oh, he loves it." Rin said, running his firm hand over Rei's erection through his uniform trousers. "Take off his pants; I want you to see how hard he is right now."

Sousuke's hands came down to untie the sash from around Rei's hips, letting it fall as he tugged the white trousers low over his thighs. Sousuke watched over Rei's shoulder as his erection sprung up from under the falling fabric.

Rei gasped into his fist as the air of the night hit his length. It was chilly on his heated skin. He instinctively tried to cover himself with his hands, but Rin trapped his wrists tightly.

"Rei, you're a filthy boy, aren't you?" Sousuke whispered seductively in his ear. "Rin tells me that you're usually so pure and upright, but look at you now. You look so indecent." he murmured, wrapping his hand around Rei's cock and stroking lightly.

A low moan was ripped from Rei's throat as he collapsed against his prince, throwing his arms around Rin's neck in an attempt to catch himself. The deep blush on his face glowed hot against Rin's neck. Sousuke's hand on his cock was heaven.

While Rei struggled to stand upright, Rin pulled his robe off and exposed his torso to the low light of the flame illuminating the chamber. He let the garment cascade to the marble floor at his feet and was left naked, his lover clinging to him. The decorative jewelry adorning his neck and wrists remained.

Sousuke released Rei's length and unwrapped his own fabrics from around his shoulders and head, dropping them onto the growing pile of regalia next to the trio. He ground his still-clothed hips against Rei's bare ass as Rin held the boy upright, Rin resuming the stroking of Rei's cock. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rei's front and began rubbing Rin's length.

A pleasured growl escaped from behind Rin's teeth, and he pulled Rei down to his knees on the pile of fabric, Sousuke releasing the two lovers as they settled on the floor.

"Sousuke," Rin caught his attention. "come around here. Have him suck your dick; he's really good at that." he purred breathlessly.

He came around to Rei's front and undid the sash around his hips, lowering the front of his pants and letting his half-hard cock free. He stroked himself, quickly becoming fully-erect and positioning his cock at Rei's lips.

Rin put his lips to Rei's ear. "Come on, Rei. I wanna see you suck Sousuke's dick." He moved his hand to play with Rei's nipples again, drawing a whine from his commander. "I bet you would look so beautiful sucking his cock."

Rei pulled Rin in for a deep kiss, sliding his tongue along Rin's lips and reaching up to pump Sousuke's length a few times. He pulled away from Rin and moved toward Sousuke, wrapping his lips firmly around the length. He licked slowly, letting his tongue linger on the head.

Rin and Sousuke both watched intently as Rei expertly worked his lips over the cock in his mouth, causing Sousuke to groan, the sound guttural and animalistic. Sousuke laid his hand on the back of Rei's head, gripping his hair and tugging lightly, controlling Rei's mouth around his cock.

Rei moaned around Sousuke as Rin wrapped his hand around his length, stroking slowly and moving his other hand to knead at the soft flesh of his ass. He felt Rin's fingers dip down toward his hole, massaging at the taut muscle as he jerked his hand around Rei's dick. One finger pushed inside as Sousuke caressed his cheek in a soothing gesture, trying to distract him from the sting of the fingers entering him. Rei really didn't mind the feeling of Rin's fingers inside him; he was used to the ache. When Rin added a second finger, Rei whined quietly as his hole was stretched.

Sousuke suddenly slid his cock out from Rei's mouth, pulling him back lightly by the hair. "I need to stop or I'm going to come." he panted, relishing the image of Rin's powerful military leader on his knees before him.

"Rin," he called, getting the noble's attention. "your turn."

Rin glanced up at his friend, pushing another finger into Rei's asshole and continuing his long strokes over Rei's cock. "Actually, I think I'll fuck him." he grinned, his digits slick inside his commander.

Rei turned toward Rin and twined an arm around his neck, holding him close and kissing his cheek. "Rin?" His call was quiet - almost whispered.

Rin turned his head to Rei, removing his hand from his cock and resting it on Rei's hip. He pushed his chest firmly up against his lover and caressed his earlobe with his tongue. "What is it, my love?" he whispered.

The blush on Rei's cheeks burned hot as the words barely left his mouth. "W-Well, how about..." Rei fumbled his words. "How about both?" he choked out, his face red in embarrassment.

Sousuke's eyes widened, his respect for Rei growing tenfold in a split-second, but Rin spoke before he could get a word in.

"Yes, Rei, of course Sousuke will get his turn as well, but I'll go first if that's alright with him. I'll get you opened up for him." he purred.

"Rin, I think he means at the same time." Sousuke stated.

Rin snapped his gaze to Sousuke, then swiftly back to Rei, who was now hiding his eyes behind his hand. "Is that true? Is that what you meant, Rei?" he asked, surprised by his boldness.

Rei nodded briskly, still hiding his eyes, and Rin felt his dick twitch. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on. He breathed heavily as he pulled his fingers from Rei and pushed him down to the floor.

The rich fabric was soft against Rei's bare back. He spread his legs, and Rin settled between them. Rin's hand firmly stroked his cock, and Rei let out a stuttering breath, wanting Rin's fingers back inside his hole. "Rin, please..." he moaned.

His prince inserted two fingers and again began to stretch him open in preparation. Sousuke settled down on the floor next to them and leaned over to plant a kiss on Rei's lips, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. Rei wrapped his hand around Sousuke's neck, holding him close and whimpering as Rin added a third finger.

Rei felt a warmth envelop his cock, and he gasped into Sousuke's mouth. He felt Sousuke begin to rub one of his nipples again and he moaned into the noble's mouth. Rin's fingers worked him open as the prince sucked on Rei's hard length, jerking his own hardness lightly in his other hand. Blowjobs from Rin were always heart-racing; Rei was well-acquainted with his sharp teeth.

After a few moments, Rin withdrew his fingers from Rei's hole and let his cock slip from his mouth. He looked up to watch them kiss, Sousuke's tongue pushing powerfully into Rei's mouth to taste him. "Rei, Sousuke, let's change position."

Sousuke detached himself from Rei and sat up, locking his eyes with Rin's. Rei tried to follow him up to recapture his lips, but a firm hand on his chest kept him pinned to the floor. "What did you have in mind?" Sousuke panted lightly as he replied.

"Lay down on your back."

He shed his trousers fully and laid down next to Rei on the floor, resting on his side to run a hand over the soldier's chest before lying down on his back.

Rin leaned down over Rei's chest to whisper in his ear, the words barely audible to Sousuke.

Rei nodded in agreement, jostling around on the fabric before throwing one leg over Sousuke's hips, still facing toward Rin. He straddled Sousuke's hips, his trim back and muscular ass holding the noble's gaze as he moved. He leaned forward to capture Rin's lips in a kiss.

Sousuke stroked his cock, groaning and rubbing the precome along his length and around Rei's entrance. He then held himself steady for Rei to sink down on. He watched his cock disappear inside Rei's ass as the soldier lowered his hips, his hole stretching wide around the intrusion.

Rin stroked Rei's length, drawing whimpering gasps from his throat, and Rei ground down onto Sousuke's hips, pushing him deeper. He leaned back, resting his palms on Sousuke's chest and stretching his legs out around Rin.

Sousuke reached up to wrap his arms around Rei's front, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him down to rest against his muscular chest. He held Rei against him, rutting his cock quickly in and out of the slick hole. The lewd sounds Rei made had Sousuke struggling to hold back; the soldier's cries grew increasingly more erotic with each thrust.

Rei moaned and whined as Sousuke plunged inside his body, keeping him still with his strong arms and using him easily. His ankles were captured in Rin's grip, and he was squished between the two nobles once again, Rin cornering him for a kiss.

Wrapping Rei's legs around his waist, Rin clutched both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them together and probing his tongue into the soldier's mouth. He jerked his hips forward for more friction, but stopped when he felt himself getting close; he didn't want to come too soon. Instead, he moved back slightly and inserted a finger into Rei next to Sousuke, who had stilled when he felt Rin's probing. Rin pushed Rei's thighs up toward his chest, stretching his hole further and making it easier to add two more fingers.

Rei whimpered in pain, the stretch burning his muscles. He felt Sousuke massaging his nipples and Rin stroking his length, trying to help him get through the preparation. He panted quickly and threw his head back to rest against Sousuke's shoulder. The feeling of being stretched so wide was painful at first, but it began to melt into a simple pressure, then grew into a wondrous high.

Rin scissored his fingers inside Rei for another moment before slipping them out of his entrance. He sat up and looked down to where Sousuke's length was buried inside his lover and nudged the head of his cock just at his rim.

Rin caressed his cheek. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Rei?"

Rei nodded quickly, his skin flushed. "Y-Yes, Rin. Please, go ahead."

"Just wait one moment." Rin stood and padded over to a table at the edge of the chamber, retrieving a decanter of oil. He returned to the pair and settled down upon the fabrics once more, kneeling between Rei's legs. He uncapped the bottle and poured a bit onto his fingers.

Sousuke pulled a face. "Hey Rin, sometime today would be preferable." he quipped, still buried inside Rei and aching to move.

Rin snarled, "Well, I don't want to hurt him! You said yourself that you can see I care for him!"

Rei touched Rin's knee. "Rin, while it pleases me that you care so much about my well-being, we may be getting a little off-track, don't you think?" Rin nodded down at him and inserted one finger into his entrance, coating the whole area with the oil he had brought over.

Both men moaned at the sensation Rin's fingers provided, the oil proving to be a very good idea. Sousuke's hips jerked upwards into Rei, and the soldier let out a loud whine.

The erotic mewling almost made Rin come right then. He quickly coated the area in oil and pulled his fingers from Rei, deciding that he needed to be inside him right now; he wanted to hear more of his lover's beautiful voice. Pouring a bit more oil into his hand, he coated his length completely. He then lined up his cock just above Sousuke's, held himself steady, and began to push inside.

A sharp gasp escaped Rei's lips as his eyes flew open and his back arched.

Rin stilled immediately. "Are you alright, Rei?" He rested his hand on Rei's side, caressing him lightly.

"Y-Yes, Rin, it just surprised me..." he whispered from behind clenched teeth. "Please continue. I'll tell you if it's too much." He then closed his eyes and turned his head to nuzzle into Sousuke's neck.

With Rei held firmly to his chest, Sousuke nodded up to Rin, willing him to continue. He toyed with Rei's nipples as Rin began to move again. He felt Rei's muscles tense and his hot breath heavy and warm on the skin of his neck as the solder was stretched open further than Sousuke would have thought he was capable of.

Rin pushed Rei's knees back toward his chest, allowing his hole an easier stretch. The head of his cock pushed in past the opening, and Rei shuddered, panting out into the air of the night.

Sousuke rubbed his palm over Rei's chest. "Relax your muscles, just breathe." he murmured into his ear, voice wavering in pleasure. Rei's tightness felt incredible around him, and the sensation was only intensified by Rin driving into him as well.

The feeling of these two boys inside him was something that Rei could never even begin to describe. It was pain and joy and ecstasy all sewn into one pattern. Rin pushed in further, and he cried out to the night, his voice catching in his throat. When Rin finally seated his full length inside him, Rei wrapped his legs around Rin's waist, holding him there.

"D-Don't m-move for a moment, Rin. Please." he whimpered, clenching and unclenching his fists and breathing deeply. The two nobles began caressing and kissing him all over; Sousuke sucking a red mark onto the side of his neck and rubbing his chest; and Rin stroking his cock as he brought one of Rei's legs up to rest on his shoulder; neither moving inside him.

The constant stimulation quickly had him moaning in pleasure, his cries loud and unrestrained. He rubbed his hands over their heated skin. "Rin... Sousuke...please move." he whispered.

Rin slowly began to rock his hips forward, groaning at the tight sensation around his cock. Every time he was inside Rei was amazing, but this instance was euphoric. Rei was adequately stretched, but taking two cocks at once was still a tight fit, and all three men were making their own noises of pleasure.

Sousuke panted hard as he pushed his hips up into Rei's ass, gripping tightly around his torso and holding him still. He pumped his length faster inside Rei's tightly stretched hole next to Rin. He felt Rin's cock sliding next to his inside Rei as they each found their own rhythm of thrusting. He ground out a low groan, his eyes slipping closed.

Starting to buck harder into his commander, Rin leaned forward to cover Rei's lips with his own, swallowing his whines and moans and reducing him to a writhing mess on Sousuke's chest. The little gasps and mewls Rei was letting loose into the chamber between kisses were like velvet in his ears.

Rei's eyes rolled back as he was assaulted by the two nobles, hands and skin and lips touching and stroking every inch of his body. His hole stretched perfectly around Rin and Sousuke, and their cocks pistoning in and out of him quickly sent him into a semi-conscious state, his mind starting to run on instinct. He moaned out to the night air, and his body only wanted more, but his mind couldn't form a single word. He simply laid back and let his ass be completely wrecked as he panted heavy and hot into Rin's neck.

Suddenly, Rei jolted and let out a long, pleasured gasp that almost had the two nobles coming right then. One of them had hit his prostate, and he started squirming in Sousuke's arms, but his movements were no match for Sousuke's strength, and he held Rei still while he and Rin continued to pound into him. Rei started practically sobbing between them when Rin stroked his cock, drawing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Rei's tightness and the delicious noises escaping his throat coupled with Rin's constant movement and pleasured groaning of his own pushed Sousuke over the edge. He thrust a few more times into Rei and shuddered as he came, gasping into the night and running his hands along Rei's chest and over his nipples. A bit of come leaked out of Rei's hole around the two men, adding extra lubrication. Sousuke drove his length into the soldier to the root, waiting for Rin and Rei to finish.

The extra slick allowed Rin to snap his hips faster, hitting Rei's ass and letting loose a lewd slap of skin hitting skin over and over. He bit at Rei's neck, then moved up to whisper in his ear.

"Come on, Rei." he panted. "Come for me, baby." He rubbed Rei's cock faster and suddenly Rei tensed, his chest heaving as he let out a positively sinful cry, coming onto his chest and Rin's hand. His toes curled and he thrashed against Sousuke as Rin continued to pump his cock, guiding him through his orgasm.

The fluttering of Rei's hole around his length finally had Rin coming undone. He leaned over Rei, possessive in his posture as he hammered into his lover's ass, emptying his come inside him and snarling in ecstasy.

Sousuke's length slipped from Rei, and the noble's grip loosened. Rei began to shift his weight on Sousuke's chest, but Rin was still above him, so he couldn't move too far. Able to use his arms for the first time in at least twenty minutes, Rei weakly cupped Rin's face in his hands.

"T-Thank you, Rin." He laid a kiss on Rin's lips, catching his gasp with his tongue. "That really was incredible."

Rin returned the kiss deeply, swiping his tongue into Rei's mouth and tasting his sweetness. He pulled away after a moment and pulled his cock from the soldier. "You deserve this, Rei. I wanted to treat you. You're amazing." he panted. He helped Rei slip off Sousuke's chest and down onto the fabric. He picked up the corner of his robe from the marble floor and dabbed at Rei's forehead before wiping his stomach clean.

Sitting up next to the pair, Sousuke stretched his arms above his head. He glanced down at the two lovers; they seemed very comfortable and intimate with each other, Rin cleaning Rei off while he laid his lips lightly on his cheek and whispered praise onto his skin. Sousuke felt like he shouldn't be seeing this. After sex cuddling was something that was reserved for lovers, and he was the intruder in this instance. He stood and began to gather his garments from the floor.

"Prince Sousuke? What's wrong?" Rei had returned to using his title. His inquiry made Rin look up, his face confused.

Sousuke turned to look down at him, his expression as kind as he could muster. "I'm exhausted. Thank you for the experience, but I'm going to find a room to rest for the night." His eyes slipped closed. "This is a private moment between you. I shouldn't be here."

Rin bared his teeth. "You're just going to leave?" he snarled.

"Rin," He captured the prince's attention. "maybe he has a point." Rei caressed his cheek. "Prince Sousuke has no emotional connection to me, definitely not like the connection I share with you. Perhaps he feels uncomfortable with the intimacy of our post-coital routine?"

Rei had described exactly what Sousuke was feeling, and he wondered how Rei could be so coherent and sharp after what he had just gone through. Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, something like that, I suppose."

Rin backed off, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sousuke, I never meant to put you in a position like that. I truly am sorry."

"It's alright, Rin. This experience was still quite enjoyable." he smirked. "But I am feeling rather exhausted, so I would like to be resting."

Rin shot up from the floor, leaving Rei gazing up at the two nobles, his brows knit. "Say no more." He waved a hand dismissively. "This is your sleeping chamber; we shall vacate." He knelt down next to Rei to help him up from the floor. "Come on, Rei. Let's allow Sousuke to sleep."

Rei winced as he stood, dull aches gnawing at his muscles, with a particularly strong one in his lower back. "I believe I should be returning to my post, Prince Rin."

"Nonsense!" Rin gathered Rei's clothing and helped him redress. "You'll spend the rest of the night with me, _Commander Ryuugazaki_." he stated, his tone flirtatious, but leaving no room for compromise.

Sousuke watched as Rei set his glasses upon his nose while bickering with Rin about propriety and the proper use of titles when nobility was involved. Rin wrapped his robe around his body, avoiding the stained corner he had used earlier and snickered at Rei, saying that they really should be past that by now, and only using the titles in public. Sousuke cut through their conversation, "Goodnight, you two."

Rei blushed, remembering Sousuke's need for rest. "Forgive us, Prince Sousuke! We're taking up more of your time than necessary!" He bowed to the prince.

"It's no bother. Thank you for allowing me access to your body, Commander Ryuugazaki." He used the title because he knew it would please Rei.

Rei flushed. "Thank you, Prince Sousuke. The honour is all mine!" he stuttered, bowing low.

Rin curled an arm around Rei's waist and pulled him to the chamber doors. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Sousuke; I certainly did." He pinched at the skin of Rei's hip.

"Prince Rin!" Rei spluttered, readjusting his glasses. "That's improper!" he scolded as they left the room though the large doorway, not bothering to close it behind them.

Sousuke shook his head and smiled to himself as he heard them bickering all the way down the corridor to Rin's personal bedchamber, knowing they would not be fighting by the time they got there.


End file.
